womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mine!
Mine!: A Celebration of Liberty and Freedom for All Benefitting Planned Parenthood Contents Cover by Soo Lee * Title Page Pin-Up by Alice Meichi Li * What is Planned Parenthood? by Micha Cruz * I Took a Girlfriend to Get an Abortion by Shannon Wheeler * Here Are Dragons, written by Eric Palicki, art by Devaki Neogi, colored by Vinay Daniel, lettered by Jesse Post * My Body Belongs to Me by Lawrence Gullo * Matilda Who? by Eric Shanower, colored by Laura DePuy Martin * The Morality of Birth Control, written by October Crifasi, art and letters by James Romberger, inked and colored by Marguerite Van Cook * Epidemic by Niki Smith *'Beyond the Now', written by Michael Moreci, art by Danny Luckert, lettered by Jesse Post *'Get Your Own Emma Goldman Action Figure!' written by Mara Wilson, art by Rebekah Isaacs, colored by Glenn Hauman, lettered by Jesse Post *'Inspired by True Events', written by Glenn Greenberg, art by Nick Guarracino *'The Future Dystopia Republicans Are Trying to Prevent', written by Frank Conniff, art by Marguerite Dabaie *'It's All Mine: A Tale of the Night Watchman', written by Dave Kelly, art by Lara Antal * The Controversial Figure of Margaret Sanger by Stevie Wilson * Planned Parenthood presents: Fright of the Morning Dread!, written by Brian Azzarello, art by Cliff Chiang * My First Doctor Visit (On My Own) by Kelly Fernandez * Tea Cakes, written by Irene Johnson, art by Rob Jones * My Teddy Girl by Alexa Cassaro * Returning Infinity, written by Mary Fan, art by Josh Siegel * Captain Ginger in: Unplanned Parenthood, written by Stuart Moore, penciled by June Brigman, inked by Roy Richardson, colored by Veronica Gandini, lettered by Comicraft * Saint Termina, written by Tini Howard, art by Rebecca Farrow * Good Reasons, written by Tom Peyer, art by Joe Orsak * Silence, written by Josh Trujillo, art by Maia Kobabe * Fania Mindell by Carolyn Belefski * The Spot by Christina "Steenz" Stewart *'Underground', written by Trina Robbins, art by Richard Case, lettered by Jesse Post *'Family First by Clarissa' by Jason Yungbluth *'Shame on Who', written by Adam McGovern, art by Diana Leto *'Guerilla Radio' by Marc Alan Fishman *'Worried?', written by Paul Levitz, art by Joe Staton, colored by Keiren Smith, lettered by Jesse Post *'We Cannot Make Our Sun Stand Still', written by Aria Baci, art by Marian Churchland *'"I Wasn't Conscious…"', written by Casey Gilly, art by Jen Hickman *'Ethel Byrne', written by Cecil Castellucci, art by Scott Chantler *'Krav Maga' by Blue Delliquanti *'Faze: Everyday People', written by Hannibal Tabu, art by Quinn McGowan, lettered by Jesse Post *'The Life that Almost Wasn't', written by Margaret Miller, art by Justin Hall *'If She Didn't Love Me…', written by Magdalene Visaggio, art by Bryan Talbot, colored by Glenn Hauman *'Gloria Richardson', written by Mark Waid, art by John Broglia, colored by Sean Callahan, lettered by Jesse Post *'I Stand', written by Pat Shand, art by Liana Kangas *'In Defense of Self', written by Keith DeCandido, art by Tom Daly *'Styx', written by Caitlin R. Kiernan, art by Liana Buszka, colored by Glenn Hauman *'Because of You' by Madeline Zuluaga *'Refugee', written by Rachel Pollack, art by Fyodor Pavlov *'Lessons' by Sammi WS Chan *'Fyre', written by Louise Simonson, art by Tommy Lee Edwards, lettered John Workman *'This is Faye Wattleton' by Gillian Goerz *'Bad Proposal', written by Sheliah Villari, art by Robby Barrett * The Bride, written by Mindy Newell, art by Andrea Shockling, lettered by Christy Sawyer * The Instrument, written by Denny O'Neil, art by Amazing Ameziane * Cramps, written by Amy Shand, art by Emily Pearson, lettered by Jim Campbell * Liberty, written by Anne Toole, art by Christie Shinn * The Appointment, written by Robert Greenberger, art by Jason Scott Jones, lettered by Rick Parker * For Those in Quiet Graves, written by Joe Illidge, art by Will Rosado * If I Don't Want to Do It by Sonya Saturday * Mine by Jude Vigants * Marion United, written by Vita Ayala , art by Phillip Sevy, lettered by David Stoll * Standing Tall Is Always in Fashion, written by Barbara Kesel, art by Tony Fleecs * Resistance Is Fertile, written by Matt Miner, art by David Stoll, lettered by Matt Krotzer * Stained Glass Sex Talk, written by Gabby Rivera, art by Brittney Williams * Choices, written by Corinna Bechko, art by Gabriel Hardman * I Am Home, written by Lilah Sturges, art by Sfé R. Monster * "The first time I went…", written by Cat Parra, art by Erica Chan * Tiger, written by Ann Nocenti, art by Natacha Bustos, colored by Tamra Bonvillan, lettered by Jesse Post * Be Cool by Sarah Winifred Searle * Bereft, written by Gail Simone, art by Leonie O'Moore * I Can, written by Kelsey Hercs, art by Jessi Jordan * The Future is Still Now by Anna Wilson * White Coat Syndrome, written by Andrew Aydin, art by Fabian Lelay, colored by Glenn Hauman, lettered by Taylor Esposito * The Driver!, written by Lauren Sisselman, art by Lar DeSouza * Not One Definition (prose story) Rachel Rear, illustrated by Phil Foglio * Words, written by Amber Benson and Sarah Kuhn, art by Sina Grace * The Job, written by Josh Olson, art by Jon Cairns * And There Was Joy (poem) written by Neil Gaiman, illustrated by Mark Wheatley * What You Don't Know Can, written by Devin Grayson, art by Eugenia Koumaki * Legacy, written by G.D. Falksen, art by Marc Hempel * "Oh this is bad…", written and lettered by Richard Bruning, art by Mike Norton, colored by James Devlin Category:Publications Category:2018 Publications